Typical pens, pencils, highlighters and other markers have narrow cylindrical bodies which do not conform to the hand of a user or comfortably permit hand position adjustment in use. Sustained use of an inflexible marker can cause hand fatigue even to an otherwise healthy human hand. For example, using a typical pen can cause or exasperate conditions such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Someone suffering from a hand injury or disability condition, whether chronic or temporary, may be unable to comfortably grasp a typical marker or may be unable to close a hand on a marker with sufficient closure and force to wield the marker.
Typical markers also have very limited external surface areas, due to their narrow cylindrical forms. Even where advertising or other informational and graphical content is applied to the exterior of a marker, the available area is so limited that either only little content can be applied or the content must be presented in very small print or size.
Furthermore, pens and other markers may be cumbersome to carry around in one's pocket. A more convenient method for storing a pen on a person would be advantageous.